borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOhara24
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:45, 12 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' edit. good looking out. 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F! Just trying to do my part around here. And troll the modders. I love trolling modders. I remember that like it was yesterday. That's also how I got a Stalker. I might have to force feed another one of 'em blueberry muffins if I don't find a Mega Cannon pretty soon... (Literally the only gun I haven't found in game yet) RE: 12k Bessie 15:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well that settles it. Lillith is a better sniper than Mordecai. Thanks for that. NOhara24 16:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) how do you show things like ive reached the vault im lvl 61 and syuff like that. The fuck are you trying to say? NOhara24 01:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : He wants userboxes. 01:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) OH. Well since he hasn't posted back I'll just leave him be. hey You were wondering who I am. I am bureaucrat of 4 different successful wikis and I have been on this website a while but haven't had time to go on wikis until now Matt of the wastes P.S. I have a friend who is a sorta fanatic about borderlands and tells me all of this stuff about stuff for borderlands that no-one on this wiki has seen. Oh, well good for you then. Regardless, unless you can give us a reliable source (No, your friend doesn't count.) for your info, you can expect it to be edited/deleted by the people on THIS wiki. We're pretty stringent on that sort of thing. NOhara24 haha You'll probably like the "running-joke" comments I've added to the "everything disapperead" thread. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Conceited is a pretty cool guy. Eh makes me lol and doesn't afraid of anything. LIST THEM AGAIN. BACKWARDS. NOhara24 18:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you catch the whole 12 days of christmas thing?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't the first time, but I then re-sang it with your post, and it clicked. "FIVE MODDED SERPENS..." lulz were had. NOhara24 18:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) is it possible for to not edit anything i post for the stupidest reasons. my last post is correct in that is it the far north and thats not midgetville. it north west of midgetville if you want to make posts find the red chests yourself and add the info on the page jesus -LordBaal The pump is in the midgetville. What are you not getting? And if It's not in midgetville, why did you edit the midgetville page and include that chest?NOhara24 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i edited the midgetville page for 2 red chests that are in that area. this red chest isnt one of those. its far to the north near lockdown palace next to a pump. go play the game and look at the chests im pointing out. im editing as i find them right now -LordBaal Do you really think that you're the ONLY person to somehow find those chests within the YEAR that DLC3 has been out? Considering all of the players on here, I'm doubtful.NOhara24 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i think if i give good directions to the chests for people who are new or havent found them all there is no reason for someone else to feel the need to edit each post giving false information because they want to feel important since they think the sunken sea is there area to post on and no one elses -LordBaal I'm done editing all the crap you put up. I'm deleting it, check your page. And if it wasn't me, it would be someone else. NOhara24 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) please tell me how to start my own page to tell people about weapon locations and ill link it there and u never have to see it again- LordBaal i took the liberty of removing the other chest locations from notes as per your request they are not to be the note section of the sunken sea -LordBaal You shouldn't have to start a new page, they should already be there. In the search bar, Type "(Whatever area you're looking for) chest locations" It should come up. NOhara24 21:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) im try again. had to let the cats out. 01:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) tell me please, what was your UC address? pretty sure you been with us a long time. 00:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If by UC, you mean my screen name on IM, it's the same as my username on here. NOhara24 NOhara24 01:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) no, i mean on the wiki you used to hand edit your name into your signature did you not? or am i confusing you with someone else? irc is at Category:Policy mind you wikia gate is currently blocked so use freenode or your own client for now. 02:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh you mean my IP. I don't have it offhand, but I'll get it to you as soon as I can, I'm on my iPhone now so I don't have it, but yes,for awhile I was hand-editing my name in. Hopefully I'll see you on the IRC soon. NOhara24 02:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :just want to confirm when you started contributing. 06:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I signed out and made a post on my mac, says it's "68.98.138.250" which that may be one of the UCs I contributed under, as I also used my work PC. NOhara24 14:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) so youve been with us since july? 22:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes Dr. NOhara24 23:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't stop trying. Ignore the Wiki-n00bs like Smashman2 Ignore the Wiki-newbs who come in here and revert shit because they think it's right. Keep doin' what you do. AtlasSoldier 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If we ever meet in real life, I owe you a beer. This is the hardest I've worked on anything that isnt...work. I think I've racked up 70 edits today alone. NOhara24 20:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I just went through the history of the news, and you need to take a break. No, smashman wasn't right, but he was a lot closer than you were until the very final, current version. It is very necessary to note that currently it is only out for the xbox, otherwise all the pc and ps3 people come in here and see it's released, go try and buy it, and find out that it isn't. Once all versions are released, then we can just let it sit at "Claptrap's New Robot Revolution released." Laserrobotics (talk) 21:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking at the current news I let it sit at "PS3 and PC release PENDING". after whoever edited it didn't make it sound like it was released exclusively today for the Xbox 360. EDIT: Infact, I just merged 2 updates to made it nice and pretty. So your accusations are pretty baseless. NOhara24 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, I'll let it sit since you rolled back all the edits that gave my accusations a base. Good job. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they're still there. All I was doing was "Undoing" everything that said "Released today for Xbox 360." Because it will end up being inaccurate by the end of today. What I was reverting to was, and always be, more accurate. NOhara24 23:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) DLC4 mission flow As the dlc is now officially, released, will you relent with the deletion tag? This is a wiki, if pages weren't created procedurally they wouldn't exist. Not many people want to have to go and gather up all the information for a page all at once. Laserrobotics (talk) 21:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Quite frankly, no. I've done more editing as of today than your entire edit count, matter of fact, TWICE AS MUCH. This wiki is mine today. And if there's no other writeups on the missions it's talking about, let alone NO LINKS TO THE MISSIONS THEMSELVES,I'm going to apply a delete tag until someone of repute (Sysop, Nagy, Atlas anyone else I'm forgetting.) Removes it. NOhara24 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) "Oh, look at me, I've participated in a whole bunch of edit wars and grammar corrections, that must mean I'm so much better than you are, especially since you've only been coming here for a month" A simple no would have been fine, although I would have asked for a reason. Since you don't appear to have one, I'll remove the deletion tag and clean up the page a bit. Please, take a break before you blow up. I've done it before. Laserrobotics (talk) 21:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My reason being the page is useless in it's current form, and no one has even tried to create pages for the missions to link it to(Sysops delete pages like that all of the time if you haven't noticed.). If you're going to clean up the page, go ahead. Don't come on my talk page and patronize me because I've contributed nine times the edits that you have to the wiki, in the month that I've (officially) been here. (Strange you would call me out on that considering I've got a message from Dr.F asking for my UC tag, because I was here longer than the month my profile shows.) Between that and yesterday marked YOUR first complete month of activity. Come at me when you can back your shit up. Otherwise, edit quietly and keep your ignorant self off of my talk page. NOhara24 22:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can back it up just fine, just not with proof from this particular wiki. I'm global admin over on the Audiosurf forums, and an administrator for the Audiosurf wiki. Granted, that wiki is dead now because Audiosurf isn't exactly a wiki game, but I'm not just some random idiot who decided Borderlands is a fun game to troll about. I don't know where you're from, but where I moderate we frown upon the kind of arrogance you're showing here, regardless of how established they are in the community. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, you're pulling the "holier-than-thou" argument on me, saying I'm ignorant, while at the same time pulling your old (now useless by your own admittance) admin credentials on me? Yeah. Nice try. NOhara24 22:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ignorance != arrogance. And what, I'm pulling the holier-than-thou argument? I'm not the one who decided how much editing he had done today was relevant at all. I was simply responding to "Come at me when you can back your shit up." Or are you going to re-edit that out and remove that revision from the history list too? On another, related note, somebody just created a page for one of the missions. It is very basic, but it might not have been there at all without my very basic mission flow. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't remove anything from the history of the news, it's all there. All I was doing was un-doing what UCs were posting, because it was wrong. It's out for PC, and will be out for PSN any second. Troll Harder, sir. NOhara24 23:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, my bad. They're in the news history, whereas I was looking at the main page history after the first time. That doesn't invalidate any of my other points. And bringing in 4chan isn't going to help this argument either. As for it's out on PC, that may be true for Steam but I do not have the Steam version, although I really wish I did. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm a bit lost as to the points you were trying to make, but deleting my unsucessful troll picture was wrong. Regardless, the edits I were making were correct, and no one on the wiki gave me crap about it but yourself. If it were multiple people, I would understand and probably try to understand where the opposition was coming from but otherwise, I didn't see your argument as anything but silly. NOhara24 23:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have given you no crap about any of your edits save two: the one where you kept adding the deletion template to the mission flow page, instead of marking it for cleanup; the one where you ended up with a good countdown label after a slew of back and forth between "it's released"(not enough detail) and "it's released for xbox360"(better, but implies PC and ps3 won't get release today). Yes, the mission flow page content was very obviously wrong and horribly incomplete, but as a necessary page it is one that needs more content, not to be deleted and recreated. Use the right template for the right job; "someone will create it again later with better content" isn't an excuse to delete a page unless it's really not an important page. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then why didn't you just switch it yourself instead of trolling my page? NOhara24 23:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because, as you have been a member of the wiki longer than I have, I decided that removing the deletion template without asking after you already told someone else to stop removing it would be a bad idea. And stop accusing the trollee of being the troller. Calling me a troll implies that I went to you with every intent to make you mad. Every time you do that, my respect for you goes down another notch. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Chill out, you two. I haven't read this whole mess but it looks ridiculous. Nohara, if he's adding a useful page let it be. Laser, Nohara is usually pretty on top of things, especially for being a relative newb. If he's got good reason and intent behind his actions I suggest you respect him.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::About halfway through I just started trolling him but I understood what he said by time he got his last sentence in. He thought it would have been more appropriate for me to use the "cleanup" template instead of "delete" on the " DLC4 mission flow" page. NOhara24 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I will respect him for contributing to the wiki helpfully, but my respect for anyone is massively lessened when they start trolling, whether or not I am the target and regardless of the relevance of the issue being trolled. I will leave it at that, and hope we can coexist peacefully from now on. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) achievements are you saying these are duplicates? or are you suggesting achievements should not have pages? 05:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) They're duplicates. All of the achievements for the entire game are already listed out on their own page, I don't think each one of them requires their own page. They're all pretty self-explanatory. NOhara24 10:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I didn't realize all of the other achievements already had the own page. /Derp. I won't delete them anymore. NOhara24 10:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :no problemo. 12:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I have no Reapers How could I have been so blind? Of course, you're right! Can't imagine how I thought I had a Reaper, let alone two. The Reaper is a figment of the imagination, an illusory holy grail that only exist in the minds of deluded fools, not their inventories. (Go the meme!) Outbackyak 08:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. This makes me a happy goose. NOhara24 11:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) To point out something 1. Go to Gearcalc (which AFAIK uses info extracted directly from game sources). 2. Look for properties of Revolver elemental accessories. 3. Be amazed. Also i have a legit perfect reaper :3 (look on my userpage) Sinael 18:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it will proc until the tech pool runs out. If you sit there firing the gun for 20 minutes straight, the tech pool will run out and it will stop proc-ing, thus lowering the proc chance every time it doesn't. 1. Learn game mechanics 2. Don't get smart on my talk page 3. Be amazed. NOhara24 15:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sinael, your Reaper isn't perfect. It has mag2 (TMP''2) instead of mag3 (TMP8''). I have the exact same one as you, but mine's mag3. Unfortunately for the both of us, it still isn't perfect. barrel4 and action5. If you want a perfect build, you'd go for barrel5; if you want best damage, you'd go for action4. 15:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You do realise... that you are creating new pages to put delete tags on, right? 16:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Wait, what? I saw those pages under the "newest articles" feed. They didn't have any content on them, so I just re-tagged them with the delete tag. So I'm guessing that page had already been deleted? NOhara24 16:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. 17:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) /fail. NOhara24 17:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) lolz.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) UotD... Then you have it too I guess (sick humor sense)... Congratz on UotD Nohara! Hope you are the happy goose now! XD Also... Dr. F was faster than me... I would suggest UotD award for you again for that "page-delete incident... mix... misunderstanding"! Ah... you made my day! :D xD 19:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. But I don't think this is necessarily going to blow up in my face. I'm aware that it can. Still, though, the pages need to be redone. It's not so much an ego thing (though I do like hauling around my big brass balls in public), nor a 'I know what's best all the time and I'm going to prove it' thing, but an actual desire to make the wiki better. As for WarBlade, he/she and I have rut heads together on more than one occasion, and though he's/she's a sysop with the linguistic and network aesthetic sense of a chimp, he's not a corrupt asshole willing to abuse his/her powers just to be right all the time. TrollofReason 03:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not even the same thing, Nohara. Leviathan came in here saying:" You guys all suck and everything on the wiki is wrong, and I'm going to fix it right because I'm from the OFFICIAL Gearbox forums, and if you undo MY edits then it's vandalism"; then proceded to correct nothing, but rather just add mechanics to the pages. Troll is just trying to reorganize stuff for the better, and he isn't insulting anyone or displaying anywhere near the level of arrogance Leviathan did.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Regardless, from what I remember of his thread, his stance was arrogant. Announcing that you're going to be radically changing a page, and then subsequently not taking any input because "you know" you're right is pretty much just slapping those who put alot of effort in trying to keep the wiki in shape. All I've seen ToR do anyway is add a bunch of fat to whatever page he edits, and ever since he showed up anyway he was causing trouble with mods and other prolific users with much more pull than he. Just saying. NOhara24 00:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) eh? Whatever became of that Lance chest you said you found on the Tartarus station talk page? I've never seen one in Tartarus. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I never found one. I was just questioning that there was one listed in Tartarus Station, that's all. I was wondering if I should edit that to say that it's just a red chest. That's all. NOhara24 10:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) recommended fix hiya, nohara. you may have noticed that i linked your Forum:Fixed_my_auto-leveled_character. page to my Forum:Patch_1.4.1_recognizes_accumulated_experience page as a recommended fix for the auto-level problem. if you have any more details, recommendations, or simply wish to elaborate on your fix, please feel free to do so. thanks. 02:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I wasn't expecting that anyone would actually look at it lol. I can add to it tonight, just to add some more info, maybe screenshots if I'm feeling generous. NOhara24 20:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ME DONT USE MODS sorry for changing the itemcards,but y find in crawmerax this weapons,me hate mods,never use mods.its mi obligation to change for leran to the people the damage to ppsible arrive. sorry,but me i'm a legal player. no mods I owe you an apology Making sure I'm doing this right (Still trying to figure out how to work this wiki). Sorry about going off on you like that, it was completely wrong of me. I had no right to tell you to "get out". Who am I to say such a thing? About the CoD thing, it's just that it really pisses me off when people use that game as some sort of example to prove their point about something. I've seen it done so many times, and, to me, it seems like a bad premise in an argument. I really hope we can put this mess behind us, and who knows. Maybe we will work together on the next awesome suggestion for this game. HanzBejinker 18:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I was just in a bit of a mood that day and really wasn't in any mood to hear crap from anyone. My respect for you has gone up immensely since most people here don't apologize after committing a wrong. And I understand how hearing the same thing can get old after awhile. Especially after hearing "Well...in CoD..." far too many times myself. I never want to go on the internet and fight, but I won't hesitate to smack a ho if I need to, as I'm sure some of the other more long-lived members here can tell you. If you've got any questions, let me know. NOhara24 23:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) rollback assuming you have read up on it and understand you will lose this and have to ask again if you are absent/inactive for a month. 13:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Poo I did not report the IP. I warned him first. If he shows up again, he can be blocked.Veggienater 22:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Medical Advice I just responded to your message on nagy's talk page under the section "told you i was a newb"... you should take the anecdotal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anecdotal_evidence advice given there :) I am the best robot 10:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Diehard Really? how was the Three strikes, your out auto-respawn handled? I am the best robot 13:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) *You're. *Since you've got the juevos to come to my talk page and question what I've seen with my own two eyes, I'll not only provide you with a link that mentions on the third time down, the respawn timer is 8 seconds. (In fact, the tester dies 6 times in a row and the bleedout counter still lasts 1 second, far from "instant".) but I'll reiterate, I've seen it done. The guy I was playing with was downed 4 times in quick sucession with nothing to reset the counter, got back up, grabbed an insta-health and continued on like nothing happened. Come at me bro. NOhara24 17:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Very cool. I knew there was a hidden mechanic but (obviously) didn't have enough data. Through coincidence, my 4-6 cripples were always done quickly. I don't have the programs to be specific, but will do some preliminary tests to see if the data is still the same with the new patch (now that I know what I'm looking for). VERY good link, thanks. P.S. You totally misunderstood me. When you put the strategy back up and said you seen it done, I immediately came to your talk page to learn more about what you seen, not to question it. I meant the "Really?" to convey atonishment, not doubt (I hate text). I am the best robot 09:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *Well the questioning coupled with the bold text caused your tone to come off as a bit agressive. Forgive me for being so confrontational. But yes, Brick is very much so invincible if used in the correct capacities. NOhara24 12:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, I am horrible at text sometimes... The bold was a habit from trying to establish definition of the hidden mechanic when I was adding strategy to the Diehard page. The strategy is going back in, but I will work on trimming the fat. Anyway, there is some interesting test data on my talk page... just some quick tests I ran. I am the best robot 08:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's because I wrote the strategy originally, but I don't see where any trimming could be done. If you have any revisions please feel free, but I really don't think anything can be cut out. NOhara24 04:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I meant the strategy I wrote (the one you reverted for being fat, which was true). The only thing about your strategy is the fact that I play solo by Diehard healing in the middle of groups. You have to be cautious on which TYPE of enemy it is... some run away, but most others don't (that part is a bit presumptuous). In solo play, you only have to shoot to get any stranglers to come back since there is no other enemy (unless they are fighting amongst themselves). I wouldn't suggest it without +to Diehard com, though, for the extra time in case they run away and need to come back or are tougher enemies. If I would change anything about your strategy, it would only be that last sentence (but I would only make it fat LOL). I am the best robot 09:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I mean you can if you like, but if you're going to say that it's OK to diehard-heal by yourself, you'd better explain how to do it and do it well. Details are best if a player is constantly going to be risking their life. :Yep, I definitely will. I just need more data on cripple time (for the latest patch) before I do. I am the best robot 21:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, It's been a while :) I have been involved with other projects so have not searched out a program for testing the bleed out timer. But, I wanted to get the strategy in before nagy left, so I put up the slim version. Take a gander at Diehard when you get a chance :) 18:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Accuracy Hi. I did a rewrite of the accuracy page. Not a great one at that, so I did a second pass at it. I made sure my sentences actually make sense now, and got rid of a lot (a lot...) of typos. Any chance you could give it a read? Happypal 13:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I did some reading, and it's good. Just a couple things I'm going to change when I get around to it. (I already made an edit when I wasn't logged in...whoops.) And FYI, when editing an article, it's best to not use second person pronouns. "You, Your, You're..." etc. It makes the article read badly in my opinion. Instead, say "Vault Hunter" and link it to the page itself or write the sentence in such a way that you can avoid it. NOhara24 14:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Draco I noticed you left a message here about the Massacre being actually a Draco, but even the photo on the MAIN Massacre page is a Draco...should something be done to put a real massacre there? I'm assuming that if the bug is actually fixed a Draco will have NOTHING to do with a Massacre or Machine Gun 17:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well technically the Draco falls within the Massacre category, it's the same gun, just with an incendiary accessory. But if it were me I would like to change it to a white damage example, just so people don't get confused. I'd like to see it changed, but it doesn't bother me either way since most people seem to know that all guns can spawn with elemental accessories. NOhara24 21:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, I wouldn't count on the naming glitch to be fixed anytime soon. Borderlands is a pretty old game. NOhara24 21:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Personally I don't care about the naming glitches, only things like the Vengeance and Reaper bug me way too much. I'll put a picture of another Massacre up there, it might confuse ppl because normal elemental Massacres gets a dmg reduction, the Draco's acc doesn't reduce damage. Same concept as no one would put up an unforgiven masher on the masher page, misleading everyone to think that all mashers are like 500+ x7, the photos need to show a generic example 04:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Edit: I see your discussion with Nagy above with that craw pic. So has it already been proven that Specter>Sniper because Specter adds Slayer while Sniper doesnt add Deadly?? 04:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Dude idk lol. I haven't played with the Siren at all, but I know that with My bessie and a +100% crit damage sniper mod, I couldn't even touch that figure. But then again, that was 1.4.1, so maybe it's changed. NOhara24 11:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) outrunner sometimes we must make allowances for the obvious. i dont mean to dumb down the wiki but the user did make a valid and succinct addition to the wiki. you may of course appeal to fry, clap, fen or the double-u b. 08feb11 You are correct, I just feel like it's an easy way to stack edits you know? I hate that. It's a good point, I'll just make it prettier and less...useless...of an edit. Roll it in somewhere else where it makes more sense other than all by it's lonesome like it is now. "YOU CAN TAKE THE RUNNER INTO THE NEXT AREA, DERP. HAY, DID U NO THAT GUN X CAN SPAWN WITH AN ELEMENT ON IT?! IT'S CRAZY I KNOW! AND SINCE IT'S NOT ON THE WEAPON PAGE, NO 1 ELSE MUST NO, I WILL ENLIGHTEN THEM AS TO MY CORROSIVE PATTON'S GREATNESS. DURR HURR." Anyway. /Capslock. NOhara24 17:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) corrosive patton not possible. just sayin'. 17:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :it's modded! oh drat, nagy beat me to it. 17:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hay. Hay guise. It's totally legit. I got it off craw. NOhara24 17:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::So is my Anarchy Anarchy that I used to 1 shot everything 21:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) got this in the t-bone fast travel station. 4 rlz dood! 21:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Money box lol...you could have at least used a locker 22:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I mean every pearl I've found has been in a locker/money box...I don't know about you guys...NOhara24 23:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone on the Orion's talk page made the comment that "Orions tend to be in wall safes.." which has always annoyed me. I don't know if he meant safe safes, or refrigerators, but not only have I never found an Orion in either, Ive never found a sniper in them, or any gun for that matter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :{Clouseau voice} Not anymore. I've found pistols/class mods/shields in lockers. But I've never found a rifle in a locker, I actually thought it was impossible for any "long gun" to spawn in a locker. In CNRR, aside from the crappy drops, a large number of lockers seemed to hold pistols. I think I found 3 different firehawks between 7 lockers. NOhara24 00:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Because you're clearly a penguin holding a clipboard. You can't use a gun anyway, you have no thumbs. Silly penguin. NOhara24 11:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :is that a scarf or moogle wings? 14:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : :To be honest, it's the soul of a human who has committed a sin in their lifetime sewn (hence the stich-marks on chest) onto the body of a penguin shaped thing with moogle wings...And that's a cape...not a scarf...anyone can tell me what game they are from gets bonus points =D 16:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::club penguin. he got his legs bitten off by a seal playing "penguin pursuit." prinny is from Disgaea. ill take my points in souls please, ive got this idea for a high efficiency motor and i need a few spares for the time trials. nohara's op poll Vote for the most OP Borderlands player. NoHara24 c/o 05:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) This makes me a happy goose. NOhara24 12:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I think Nagy might have you beat. You are a very close second though :P 12:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've got 5 votes. Don't take this from me. :( NOhara24 12:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) he got my vote anyhow.... 14:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Curses, out voted agian. Guess you win ;) 20:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I always win. Hmmm...to vote or not to vote...that is the question.. 06:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I would say "not to vote" since its just a government conspiracy... 12:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) sig = : 14:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) THAT IS MAGICAL. Thanks Dr. : re:Maliwan Defiler thanks for pointing this out to me, nohara. the addition of bold text sets off the accessory talk nicely from the rest of the text. however, the text itself confuses the crap out of me. the defiler gets it's effect from acc3_Maliwan_Defiler_Corrosive. okay, i get that. how it compares to the baseline corrosive accessory means why it's better than a regular gun. check. but then the text and the table go on to talk about the acc3_Maliwan_Corrosive_Plague... correct me if i'm wrong but isn't that the part from the maliwan plague shotty?? is this just an edit discrepancy? copy/paste error perhaps? be kind. remember, not a tech. 06:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even write the text, I just went through and emboldened everything to make it seem easier, I believe happy wrote the text. You are correct, it does mention the shotgun accessory, I'll get rid of it. It really has no business being there anyway. 18:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Mechanics Great work on the mechanics page, you and happy. I was one of the opposers to the idea fearing that it's too much information on one page. I think it worked out nicely, especially the comparisons of accessories 04:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Originally, I was too. I thought it just would have been smarter to use the associated "mechanics" link, but once Happy said that he just wanted a small table with the special part vs. the normal part, I was on board. I just have to go back behind him and clean it up and simplify it, and other than that, he's really doing all the work. 15:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Peace brother Hiya NOhara :) I actually have determined endeavored to wait 5 min before responding to anything even resembleing an argument. Not saying that this is going to turn into one. I do have to ask you a question, though. I seen the wiki contributor edit the Hyperion Invader (sniper) hours ago. I determined that it was a good edit because it was correct. I cannot, in good faith, understand any desire to make any red text "what we like" instead of what it is. I am not criticizing you. Just asking you to see the facts as they are. 12:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. Happy answered you with more couth than I ever could :) 12:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought there were exclamation marks after each "BAM". And it's more fun that way anyway 12:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually did like it also :) 12:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Check your stash, I do not have one to compare 12:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it's correct on the itemcard listed on the page. But there's no fun allowed on this wiki, Dr. F says it's not in the budget. 14:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Funny thing, Nagy said that to me on my first day :p JK 14:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I would submit that the only type of fun you have with rollback privileges is the type that Dr.F has (and he has a frickin EVIL good time). EDIT: I am not a authority on that though, I have no idea :) 14:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Artifact page clarification That was a very good edit, the page looks great. Thank you for that compression. 12:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) **Brofist* 15:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You got an OP vote for that one. 03:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wildcat page "*: The wildcat will first "increase the spread by 1 (approx. 8.3 accuracy), before further increasing the spread by 200%." HUH??? What does that mean? 20:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I got rid of it. I don't remember putting it there, but "spread" refers to the general "firing cone" of the gun. Layman's terms, the white icons when not looking down the gun get bigger, and then get even bigger. Those white marks indicate where bullets can fly. That area is known as the spread. 22:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know what spread is lol...just the wording is very confusing 03:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Pay Back, citation needed What's the procedure for clearing a "citation needed" tag? Ran some tests which appear to confirm the edit in question. Qv its talk page. Daemmerung 21:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Just delete it like you were making an edit. 22:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Find Rare Items Just had to repay you for your botched trolling attempt a while back =D... It does work, and it's actually noticable in 4 player coop Armory runs with 4x +2 FRI... But it works while zoning, not when you open the chests, as everyone thought. The parts on guns and the number of higher rarity items went up by about 1/3 from data taken from about 15 runs for me. 16:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have actual data on that? Or is it just based on feel? Because for every one study done saying it does work, there are three more saying it doesn't. 17:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No, but unless I get in a few thousand tests with 3 other people willing to do the same, I won't. 17:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC)But doc seem to agree that zoning while equipped will affect the drops, ask him? Until there is a definitive study done saying that it DOES work in a NOTICEABLE capacity, I won't be a believer. And I don't think it's best to mislead people either way. For a fair compromise, one person wearing a +2 FRI won't do shit. 4 people wearing FRI MIGHT work, and even then it may or may not be worth writing about. 17:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I really don't care lol, because wearing it won't cost me anything and wouldn't hurt whether it works or not 06:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Except your soul. People who use FRI are dead on the inside. 11:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Warn Template there is a warning template which catagoriz/ses users for monitoring. this is useful for multiple offense users and quite honestly, keeping score. uses and explanation here. DrF. pointed this out to me and several others. It may be a good idea to just warn minor vandals, not bothering a Sysop when a rollbacker can just revert it. Maybe save reports for major and/or persistent vandals. Just a thought. 21:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sir. 17:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) An observation Hi NOhara, its been a while... Last time we talked I was TOTALLY thrilled with your concise revision of my content about the shapes of artifacts (in the trivia). It is both trivia and fact and cannot be disputed nor is it supposition (sometimes you are amazing). Thank you for that. You got an OP vote for that one :D I would submit that deleting an entire entry is the same as UNDO. Not that you do not have a right to do either but that a detailed summery is preferred, in case the editor wants to know why. That is just my opinion, and I am not trying to intrude. Just thinking outside the box. Love your work, keep at it bro. 12:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you reffering to the INAC edit? I would have undone it, but the bit I wanted to undo was also somehow connected to a valid bit of information. Thus, undoing it would have undone the paragraph as well. So I deleted it. Otherwise, I do know the benefits of a undo vs. deletion. Thanks. 12:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I probably shouldn't have interfered with that since I no nothing about specs. However, it is extremely skeptical and how do we deal with subtle vandals, other than let someone else log on who knows + might see it? I'm at a loss on that one. 13:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And 865 Damage Per Shot serpens is ridiculous, and blatantly fake. The UC was either posting stats of a modded gun, had a horrendous typo, or was attempting to be malevolent. But either way, the action wasn't really worth blocking over. Wait for him to act again, then the 2 minor acts of vandalism should be enough for a solild block. 13:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) From what I can tell, Dr.F is not on. That was a previous warning from a pagewipe caught by raz. Apparently I am the only one who downloaded rapr... :p JK It would be s'cool if you did also. add Dr. F... 13:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) You beat me to it. I was going to say that the user was already warned from a pagewipe from the Chiquito Amigo pagewipe, undone by Raz. Suddenly, edit conflict. But either way, I went ahead and added his prior offense to the vandalism report. I have no idea what you're taling about from your third sentence to the end of your post... 13:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Look at Dr.f's talk page at his new floater. I will give you the link. You have to add drf. 13:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - compulsory) Nvrmd. hes like a bat in the night. 13:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And NO Dr.F it is not compulsory... He may add iatbr entirely instead... 13:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::add somebody or the dino gets sadfaced! Sorry, I just seen something. UNDO and delete equates to the same thing, since there is a history and they both just delete. Unless there is something I am missing. Dr.F can you expand on this? 13:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, either one would prefer a detailed summary, just in case the editor would want to know why. IMO 14:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :either one allows for a summary. undo just writes the first bit for you (you can add to end). 14:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : :I'll get on raptr when I get home then. 14:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I THINK I seen something in the policy (long) about it might be considered rude if you did an UNDO PROOONOOUNNS without a summary. 19:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Until someone tells me that they personally find it offensive that I don't leave summaries after my edits, I'll do as I please. I've read the policy. If I decide an edit of mine doesn't warrant a summary, I won't leave one. 19:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think you should always put in a summary. I know it is a pain to do it, but I try my best to always leave a summary. Think of it as "Good Manner". On the contrary, edits without summary to be "Bad Manner". When you leave an edit without a summary, other editors see it as a sign of laziness and disregard/disrespect of others. :That said, an undo always warrants a summary, especially if you are undo-ing the work of another known editor. I'd be pissed if you undid one of my edits, regardless of validity, with no form of explanation whatsoever. :While I won't tell you that I take actual personal offense, maybe I'll judge you a little ;) Happypal 09:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :PS: I also judge editors that do minor edits without the minor box checked... Happypal 09:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, like I said, I am not trying to intrude. I was just confused on why a delete instead of a UNDO. I looked to see what content you added and there was just a delete... was kinda dissapointed LOL. No biggy. 06:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think bukkithead made the best quote as far as dealing with myself, Nagy and Veg. "I find not being shit is the best method." You two make quality edits. Those edits/editors that deserve it will get a summary. Otherwise, I'm not going to leave a summary. Sorry. 12:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) To happy, "NINJA editor" :p --To NOhara, You have the right to do whatever you want. I actually should not have left that on your talk page, It was a side note to Dr.F and it was rude to talk to Dr.F without including you on your talk page. That being said, I had the right to do it but now have to apologise for said action. I agree on the high standard kept on this wiki, and frankly it has made me a better person. However, as I was researching, I came across guidelines such as: "Since wikis are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate." And please read Deleting content. That is the only reason I brought it up in the first place and, as I said, I am not trying to intrude. You can take whatever stance you wish on the subject. I researched and found that after Dr.F proposed that I be the greeter. And I already knew INSTINCTIVELY that respect was called for. I am trying to make unofficial policy (application) and I don't want to make a mistake, but I probably will... I would ask you to proof read it when I am done NOhara. You are the best proofer we have (I think). 14:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I've read Deleting Content, and as it's been observed before that I'm not one for cleaning up someone else's drivel to make it usable. Note the "outrunner" section of my talk page. And I don't really care that you went to Dr. F about anything concerning me. although I have zero idea what you actually did concerning talking to him... If he wanted to do something about me, or found something wrong with my style, he would have come out and said it. Your quote said "...wikis are open to edit by anyone..." so if you don't agree with something I did, undo it. I don't care, although if it was something I thought was valid and you undo it without any proof, I'll probably steal your car. I'd be glad to proofread your policy. Do you mind giving me the link so I can actually get to it? 19:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I haven't looked at this section since my last post. It is mostly a misunderstanding, probably because I am not good at explaining in text. I was only referring to my rather bad sentence above: "Thanks, I THINK I seen something in the policy (long) about it might be considered rude if you did an UNDO" (with lots of pronouns and poor structure)w/o summary". I actually didn't say that to you at all, I was talking to Dr.F instead. And I shouldn't have done that on your talk page, it was rude of me. Anyway, I definitely am not attacking you. And I would not try and coerce anyone to become a liaison. That would be an individual choice. 06:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) liaison Forum:Become_a_Liaison:_Guidelines_and_Policy 20:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) proof read Please directly edit, if you can improve the language. My wife was sleeping and she is my proof reader. We currently are stuck glued to news on japan. 20:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Will do. 21:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It looks good, I am horrible at that stuff. LOL 22:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Association Trivia Please do not support association trivia! That stuff about the dice is much the same as the supposed references to various one-eyed tentacled monsters, Chargers from Left for Dead, and dozens of other things that have been removed for their coincidental lack of value. It should not have to be restated that if trivia has nothing to do with Borderlands then get rid of it. -- WarBlade 21:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Is there a policy on that warblade? I am not sure of the answer to that... There is so much trivia that to start weeding through it would be a lots of time. Is there certain criteria that trivia needs to meet? 22:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) He's just looking to eradicate the "It looks like..." or other trivia that isn't a direct reference to something else. I can understand that, but I think "that bit about the dice" was a worthy contribution. Although he did say "If the trivia has nothing to do with borderlands, get rid of it." It's kind of hard for the game to make a reference to itself, but whatever. 22:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) @Robot: I don't think any ruling was documented anywhere obvious, because the association bloat became apparent and problematic very quickly. Just like when a child replaces content with F@#$%UHUH or whatever. The criteria did turn up amongst various talk pages however. Dr Clayton Forrestor has ventured quite a bit on the subject. Up until today we've just obliterated any trivia that has no link to Borderlands. This is the first time I can recall seeing someone try and defend it. @NOhara24: How is noting a resemblance to gaming dice is "a worthy contribution"? If you can justify it then you must continue to document every resemblance ever. Starting with the Berserker Artifact. Also, your last sentence makes no sense - nobody's talking about Borderlands referencing itself. -- WarBlade 23:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I have not been around for the debates. I have no idea what contitutes trivia. I dont think it hurts that particular page but It's cool if it must go. Sad though, cause I personally think it is true, being a RPG and all. 07:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. the berserker artifact is referenced in conjunction with the other shapes as dice. Its a collective reference of all the shapes. Just a afterthought. 09:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @ Warblade. "If the trivia has nothing to do with borderlands, get rid of it. " My sentence makes perfect sense considering alot of the trivia in itself has absolutely nothing to do with borderlands. (The aries flavor text?) In your eyes then, 100% of the trivia must be purged from the wiki, as the game can't reference itself. And instead of talking down to me on my talk page, why don't you just undo my edit like every other editor on the wiki instead of getting on your high horse? 21:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - there is a bounty board mission to eliminate unlinked trivia (linking to other articles in this wiki is not required). i think the D&D dice reference is valid for what its worth but warblade holds sway over trivia.) ::@NOhara24: To clarify, your statement, "It's kind of hard for the game to make a reference to itself" makes no sense to me, because NOBODY is talking about Borderlands referencing itself. Nor does the suggestion that my view is that 100% of the trivia must be purged. Mad Max-related trivia for example has a number of relevant citable connections. As for talking down to you on your talk page, I'm only giving you the "You broke it, you fix it," response. I've already fixed it once myself, and it would be bad form to flood that article (or it's talk) with more reverts over disputed content. -- WarBlade 22:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'm not going to bother explaining it to you anymore, as my patience is running thin. The fact that the artifacts share their shapes with traditional tabletop RPGs is worth noting, in my eyes. It's not in yours, that's fine. :: ::As for the "You broke it, you fix it." response, that's a stance you take with a four year old after they spill their orange juice. Not a 20 year old college student with 1200+ valid, constructive, and at the very least good-natured edits because you don't like something he posted. And considering I don't see anything wrong with it, it's a bit hard for me to fix something that I don't see as wrong. Don't fix it if it ain't broke. If you want it fixed, use the "undo" button. Last I checked, all editors have one. Don't think you can order me around because you're a sysop. 22:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - mama just reset the drama meter. dont make her leave her shows and go down to the basement and turn it up a notch.) I am the original author of this trivia. Everyone play nice. The wiki is bigger than a piece of trivia. There is no need to get into it over my observation. 22:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC)